Season 3
by Goku vs. Superman
Summary: This is kind of a follow up of the third OVA, because let's face it - there should've been more than one episode. I'll say it again: I have not read the manga yet, so this just my idea of what could/has happened. I don't know how many 'episodes' I will write, but I will try my best to copy the feel of the show! Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

_Sono hitomi sorasanaide, massugu kocchi wo mite. Kokoro de wa sakenderu, koko ni iru kizuite!_

_Hooooooooooo-ooo-oo. Hoooooo-hoooooo. Hitori ja samishii, sukima umetai no ni._

_Dareka to ite mo, nazeka munashikute? Kono omoi to rinku suru, kotoba ga mitsukaranai._

_Mune no oku de nozonderu, kurushii you na tokimeki. Senobi shite hakisuteta, hantoumei na kimochi. Ushinatte te ni irete, susundekita hazu sa._

_I will never stop myself, I will show you all my heart. I want to get your – REAL LOVE!_

* * *

At Rin's school, Aoki is preparing his lesson for the day, and writing away on the black board.

Outside, in the hallway, Mimi and Kuro are nearly embarrassed to be seen with Rin.

"Why are you wearing your Halloween costume today, Rin-chan?" Mimi asked.

Rin answered in a sing song fashion: "It's for, Sensei~."

"Stupid, Virgin." Kuro grumbled under her breath, though Mimi completely heard it and giggled at Kuro.

The bell rang; Aoki turned to the class, and noticed his three favorite students were not present.

"Where is-?" He was interrupted by Rin slamming the door open.

"Sensei!" Rin yelled at Aoki, in a small wedding dress.

Everyone stared at Rin as Mimi and Kuro walked around her and to their seats.

Aoki dropped his head. "What're you wearing, Kokonoe? And why?"

"This is a wedding dress! I want you to see what I'll look like the day we get married!" Rin closed the door and walked to the front of Aoki's desk.

Aoki put his forearm at the end of the desk, leaning over the desk, being very close to Rin and looked menacingly at her. "Listen here, Kokonoe. We are never getting married."

Rin leaned closer to Aoki, giving him a menacing look as well, and whispered: "We'll see if you feel the same way when I'm older."

Aoki sighed, stood straight, and put on his normal face. "Please take your seat." He said to Rin with his eyes closed.

"Hai." She obliged and sat at her seat.

All the other students began to talk about the scene just displayed.

"Married?" One asked.

"How into Sensei is she?"

"I wonder if Kuro and Mimi like him too."

Mimi blushed at the last comment, and then she heard a banging noise. She turned and saw Kuro's face planted on her desk, this caused Mimi to giggle awkwardly.

Aoki clapped loudly and said: "Alright, let's begin class."

"Hai!" They all said.

Rin stared at Aoki, swinging her legs back and forth throughout the entire class with a cute smile on her face.

* * *

In the girls bathroom:

"I'll never understand why you like that virgin of a sensei." Kuro said in a mean manner.

Rin lightly giggled as she fanned herself in front of a mirror. "Of course you wouldn't Kuro-chan." She then turned her back to Mimi. "Can you unzip this for me, Mimi-chan?"

"Hai." Mimi said and helped Rin.

"What do you mean, Rin-chan?" Kuro asked.

Mimi finished unzipping Rin's outfit. "It's obvious you like girls." Rin turned to Kuro and her and Mimi both gasped at Rin's realization.

"How did you?" Kuro asked nervously.

Rin giggled. "It's obvious." She then dropped her dress, showing off pure white lingerie – Kuro's nose bled and she started to fall back, unconscious. "Just as long as you don't like me, we'll be good." Kuro then hit the floor.

Mimi knelt down next to Kuro. "I'm glad you didn't hear that last part." She whispered.

Rin turned back to the mirror and started fanning herself again. "Geez, wedding dresses sure are hot."

Then Kyoko walked into the bathroom, saw Rin, and: "Kya!" She quickly closed the door.

"Hello, Sensei." Rin and Mimi both said.

With a furious blush, Kyoko politely replied: "H-Hello." She then stared at Rin. "Kokonoe, why are you wearing lingerie?"

"Cause that's what you wear under a wedding dress." Rin answered, still looking at the mirror.

Sweat dropped on the back of Kyoko's head. "Who told you that?" She asked cautiously.

"I just thought that's how it was supposed to be, considering the honeymoon."

Kyoko laughed. "The honeymoon isn't always directly after the wedding, Kokonoe."

"Well I'm still planning on showing, Aoki Sensei~."

"Aoki Sensei?" Kyoko looked quizzically at Rin – then it clicked and she nearly had a heart attack. "Hahaha. Uh – Kokonoe. How about you go to the lost and found and find some proper and comfortable clothing!?"

Still looking at the mirror, Rin answered: "Hai."

Kyoko then left, but then came back inside. "Does she need to go to the nurse?" She asked Mimi, talking about Kuro.

"No, no." Mimi waved her hands in front of her. "She'll be fine."

"Hai." Kyoko again left the room. She was going down a flight of stairs and then she saw Aoki standing in front of a window drinking a soda can. "It all makes sense now." She said to get his attention.

"Hmm?" Aoki turned and saw Kyoko. "Oh, hi." He waved as she slowly walked towards him.

"You're a child molester." She said in a very stoic way.

Aoki's eyes widened, he crushed his can, and: "What!?" He quickly grabbed her shoulders. "What gave you that idea?" He whispered.

"It was Kokonoe." Kyoko replied. "Her words were proof enough."

Aoki sighed, let Kyoko go, and stepped back. "It's actually the other way around."

"Hmm?" Kyoko thought about it – her jaw dropped. "A fourth grade student is molesting a teacher!?"

"Shh!" Aoki shushed her.

"What's wrong?" Kyoko whispered.

"I do not want Kokonoe to get in trouble, for I believe that it's not exactly her fault that she's trying to seduce me."

"What do you mean?"

"I believe it's Reiji." Aoki said angrily.

"Reiji is molesting Kokonoe?"

"Maybe, but I'm not exactly certain. I need more evidence."

Kyoko wiped away a tear. "In her little mind, she might think it's normal."

"Exactly."

"What can we do?"

Aoki looked her in the eyes. "I can't get any evidence on my own, but maybe you can help me."

"How so?"

"You're a woman. Talk to Kokonoe, get her to tell you something – anything that could lead us to where we need to be in this!"

"Girl talk, huh?" Kyoko pondered – then she smiled brightly. "I've got a great idea."

"Yeah?"

Kyoko giggled. "A sleep over!"

Aoki's glasses dropped lower down his nose. "Where at?"

"My house of course!"

Aoki smiled and pushed his glasses back up. "Brilliant."

Kyoko blushed and then the bell rang – they both fidgeted.

"MY CLASS!" They both yelled and ran off.

* * *

After school, Rin, Mimi, and Kuro are putting on their shoes to leave the school.

"Ahem." Kyoko steps up to the three girls.

All three look up with a: "Hmm?"

"Hi." Kyoko said with a smile.

All three quirked an eyebrow at the teacher. "Hi?"

"How would you three like to have a sleepover at my house this Friday?" Kyoko asked with excitement in her voice.

Kuro cocked her head to the side, Mimi smiled brightly, and Rin gasped with joy.

Rin stood and said: "Really!? A sleepover at a sensei's!?"

Kyoko knelt to Rin's level. "Excited?"

"Yeah!" Rin threw her arms in the air, which caused Kyoko to giggle.

"And you, Usa?" Kyoko asked.

Mimi nodded with a quick: "Hm!"

"And you, Kagami?" Kyoko tilted her head to Kuro.

"Can I invite Shiro-chan?" Kuro asked.

"Shiro, hmm?" Kyoko thought. 'I wonder what she would be like at a sleepover?' Kyoko's face turned to a face of fear and then she immediately faked a smile. "Sure."

"Great." Shirai emerged from behind the lockers.

Kuro ran to Shirai screaming: "Yay!" She jumped and hugged her favorite teacher, which made the other three laugh.

"Now, you three need to go home and do your work." Shirai said sternly.

The three ran off with smiles saying: "Hai!"

Kyoko smiled at Shirai and Shirai returned it with a small smile.

"Hello ladies." Aoki came into the room.

Kyoko lightly blushed. "Hello."

Aoki smiled at Shirai, but she stormed off with a: "Hmph!"

When the door slammed behind Shirai, Aoki asked: "What's wrong with her?"

Kyoko awkwardly giggled, scratching the back of her head. "Well she did get invited to my sleepover."

Aoki fidgeted, turned to Kyoko, and: "You're kidding!?"

Kyoko giggled at Aoki.

Shirai walked through the halls. 'Those two think they can find out whether or not Reiji is a child molester by simply asking Rin the _right _questions!?' She then looked out the window and watched Kyoko and Aoki leave, talking together. 'Without federal help, they'll never know.' She continued her stride in complete silence – with nothing but her thoughts.

* * *

_Kootta name de kako ga yomigaeru migatte na itami no kyofu to tatakau houkai sunzen demo doujinai futari garasu ga warete oboreru boku tachi._

_Kimi ga iranai ietara ii no ni nigerarenai wake mo wakaranaku._

_Ai ga higeki de kyouki da to suru to? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sono hitomi sorasanaide, massugu kocchi wo mite. Kokoro de wa sakenderu, koko ni iru kizuite!_

_Hooooooooooo-ooo-oo. Hoooooo-hoooooo. Hitori ja samishii, sukima umetai no ni._

_Dareka to ite mo, nazeka munashikute? Kono omoi to rinku suru, kotoba ga mitsukaranai._

_Mune no oku de nozonderu, kurushii you na tokimeki. Senobi shite hakisuteta, hantoumei na kimochi. Ushinatte te ni irete, susundekita hazu sa._

_I will never stop myself, I will show you all my heart. I want to get your – REAL LOVE!_

* * *

It's the day of the sleepover at Kyoko's – and Rin, Kuro, and Mimi are all on their way!

"Did she ever tell us what time to show up?" Kuro asked.

Mimi put her index finger on her chin as she looked up to the sky. "I don't think she ever did."

"Well I say three o'clock is a good time." Rin said resting the back of her head against her hands, with her eyes closed, as she kicked her feet as she walked.

Kuro and Mimi giggled at Rin, but then they both said: "Right."

They soon made it to Kyoko's house, Rin rang the doorbell, and Kyoko came to the door quickly.

"Hello, ladies!" Kyoko said excitedly.

"Hello!" The three girls replied with wide smiles.

"So-" Kyoko was interrupted by Kuro.

"Is Shiro-chan here!?"

Kyoko sweat dropped, started to scratch the back of her head. "No – no, not yet, Kagami."

Kuro's face turned to a small frown. "When will she be here?"

"She never told me." Kyoko shrugged.

"Oh…" Kuro dropped her head.

Rin started to push Kuro into Kyoko's house. "Come on! Let's see what all Sensei has planned for us today and tonight!"

Kyoko was mildly shocked by how Rin just came into her house so abruptly, but she found it adorable; she smiled, motioned Mimi to come in, and followed the three into the living room. "Just for tonight and after school, you three can call my Kyoko; okay?"

"Hai!" The three said excitedly.

"So, what's first?" Rin asked.

Kyoko walked to her entertainment station and opened two small doors under the TV. "How about we play some videogames?!"

"Cool!" Rin and Kuro both smiled.

The four played videogames for at least two hours. As an overall score, that they kept, Mimi came in last; but Kuro, Rin, and Kyoko all seemed to take turns winning over the group in many different games – so Kuro and Rin decided to share second place and let Kyoko be the winner.

Kyoko put everything back in its place and turned to the girls with a wide smile. "Now let's do something active!"

"Like a pillow fight!?" Kuro jumped to her feet.

Kyoko laughed. "No."

Kuro dropped her arms in disappointment and Rin and Mimi giggled at her.

"I was thinking we could dance to some music." Kyoko said and went to start playing some music above her TV.

Rin and Mimi got to their feet and Rin asked: "Like what?"

"Well this first song is an American song from the Disco Age that I just love!" When the music started, Kyoko started to dance a little bit. Then she started to sing along. "Ooooooohhhhhh." She pointed at Rin singing: "You can dance!" She then pointed at Mimi. "You can Ji-hive!" She looked at Kuro. "Having the time of your life. Oooooohhh." She pointed at Kuro. "See that girl." She spun as she sang: "Watch that scene." She then swung her hips to: "Diggin' the dancing queen." As she continued to sing Rin joined along in dancing. After a while Mimi also joined in, her and Rin began to sing the chorus with Kyoko. Finally, Kuro joined in and they continued to sing and dance to songs from America and Kyoko's childhood.

_At 7:00 PM_

"Phew!" Kyoko said as she and the girls walked into the kitchen. "Shall I call for pizza?"

The three girls answered with a: "Yeah!" And sat down at the table.

Before Kyoko could even press a button on her phone – her doorbell rang.

"Hmm?" They all looked at the door.

Kuro gasped. "It's Shiro-chan!" She began to run to the door, but Rin stopped her by grabbing the back of her shirts collar.

"You can't answer her door; that's rude." Rin said sweetly.

Kuro dropped her head and arms. "You're right."

Kyoko laughed as she walked past the girls. "Now, now, it's alright." She then answered the door.

When the door opened to show Shirai waiting, she merely said: "I brought pizza."

"Yay!" Kuro ran and hugged Shirai's legs. "It's about time you got her, Shiro-chan." She then pressed her head back against Shirai's legs and giggled.

Shirai patted Kuro's head. "Yes – well now I am here." They then started to the kitchen. "Now shall we eat?"

The five females then partook in the pizza and devoured it in no time, but they stayed at the table and talked for some time.

As they got up to watch a movie, Shirai grabbed Kyoko by the arm.

"May I have a word with you?" She started to slowly pull Kyoko into the hallway.

Kyoko told the girls in the living room to pick a movie without the two of them. "What is it?" She asked once in the hallway.

"I know of your and Aoki's plan."

"Our plan?"

"To interrogate Kokonoe about her guardian Reiji."

"How did you-?"

"I overheard you two the other day in the halls."

"Oh…"

"I believe your plan is stupid and that is why I have hired an investigator to ask Kokonoe the questions and yes the investigator is female." Kyoko smiled at Shirai. "What is it?"

Kyoko's smile widened. "I've just never seen you this caring before."

"I care a great deal about my students!" Shirai put her fists on her hips.

Kyoko giggled. "How about we get back to the girls – what do you say?"

"Hai."

They walked into the living room, Rin sitting in the middle of the couch, Kuro on the floor on Rin's left, and Mimi also on the floor on Rin's right.

Kyoko sat down behind Mimi. "What are we watching?"

Mimi asked to sit on Kyoko's lap and Kyoko said yes, and Kuro just jumped on Shirai's lap; the three girls then said: "Gamera!"

"I used to watch those when I was a girl." Shirai said. "Are we watching one of them from the nineties?"

Kuro chirped with a: "Yep!"

"The first one, correct?" Kyoko asked.

Mimi and Kuro looked at Rin and Rin put her index finger on her chin as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Which ones the first one?" Rin scratched the back of her head with a small giggle.

Kyoko giggled at her. "Guardian of the Universe."

"Oops." Rin said and then changed out the movies quickly.

"Wanna hear a song me and Rin came up with that will ruin Gamera for you two forever?" Kuro laughed.

Shirai and Kyoko looked at each other quizzically and said: "Sure…."

Kuro and Rin sang: "Gamera! Gamera! He will bring kids to his bed! Touch them like no other can! Please don't tell on Gamera!"

Kyoko and Shirai dropped their heads in disappointment as the two girls laughed at them.

After the movie, they all got into their pajamas, and played board games until midnight.

All five of them yawned.

Shirai stretched out. "I think it's time for bed."

"Agreed." The others said.

They soon all made it to Kyoko's bedroom, her and Shirai both sleeping on the floor next to the bed, and the girls all shared the bed; Rin slept on the edge next to Kyoko.

Rin couldn't sleep at all though, she kept thinking about the day she was behind Kyoko – ready to push her down a flight of stairs…

Rin sat up and shook Kyoko. "Kyoko Sensei."

"Hmm?" Kyoko rubbed her eyes and looked up at Rin. "Yes, Kokonoe?"

Rin sat on the edge of the bed. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Kyoko asked and sat up.

"I know you like Aoki Sensei~."

Kyoko blushed. "Kokonoe…"

"I was jealous of you, because I thought you would be able to make him fall in love with you faster than I could make him fall in love with me." Rin swallowed the lump in her throat. "So, one day while you were aimlessly standing on a flight of stairs – I had the intent to push you."

Kyoko gulped and comically became frightened. "Really now?" She giggled nervously.

"But I felt guilty and I obviously chose not to…" Rin sniffled. "And now that guilt is so much stronger." Tears cascaded down her cheeks. "Because of how you treated me and my friends tonight – I saw how sweet and kind you are." Rin started sobbing. "I'm sorry!" She jumped and hugged Kyoko. "Can you ever forgive me!?"

Kyoko smiled with a tear going down her face. "Of course I can." She then hugged Rin.

After a few minutes of Kyoko soothing Rin, they parted, and Rin sat back on the edge of the bed.

"It seems that we are both after Aoki, huh?" Kyoko said to Rin.

"Yep." Rin nodded.

"Well may the best woman win." Kyoko put out her hand.

"Right." Rin shook Kyoko's hand. "But!" Rin put up her finger. "If you do win: I will not hesitate to push you down some stairs."

Before Kyoko and Rin could laugh, someone else began to laugh; and it was...Shirai?

Shirai opened her eyes to see the others hovering over her. "Bah!" She planted herself to the ground. "What!?"

Kyoko spoke up first. "We've never seen you laugh or smile before."

The three girls shook their heads 'no' in agreement with Kyoko.

"Yes well…" Shirai nervously looked around the room.

Mimi then said: "If I'm correct – Rin so far has been the only person to make Shirai Sensei laugh or smile."

Kuro turned ghost white, her body flat as a board, and her eyes bugged out wide – she then was seen at the corner of the room, holding her knees, looking at the ground, and saying: "Why can't I make Shiro-chan smile or laugh?"

Mimi giggled awkwardly. "That was my bad, Kuro-chan. Sorry."

Rin started poking Shirai's face. "So, what's the deal? Do you like only smile and laugh once a year?"

Kyoko snickered and Shirai became infuriated.

"Go to bed, everyone, NOW!" Shirai yelled and everyone did as she commanded. Shirai sighed in relief and rested again for sleep.

Kyoko snickered once more and they all laughed until they fell asleep.

* * *

Aoki sat in his car, in front of Rin's home, looking intently at the whole building.

'I sure do hope Kyoko figures out something soon.' Aoki thought. He then unclenched his right fist, allowing his nails to come out of the bleeding cut the left in his palm. 'I don't know how much longer I can contain myself.'

* * *

_Kootta name de kako ga yomigaeru migatte na itami no kyofu to tatakau houkai sunzen demo doujinai futari garasu ga warete oboreru boku tachi._

_Kimi ga iranai ietara ii no ni nigerarenai wake mo wakaranaku. _

_Ai ga higeki de kyouki da to suru to? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sono hitomi sorasanaide, massugu kocchi wo mite. Kokoro de wa sakenderu, koko ni iru kizuite!_

_Hooooooooooo-ooo-oo. Hoooooo-hoooooo. Hitori ja samishii, sukima umetai no ni._

_Dareka to ite mo, nazeka munashikute? Kono omoi to rinku suru, kotoba ga mitsukaranai._

_Mune no oku de nozonderu, kurushii you na tokimeki. Senobi shite hakisuteta, hantoumei na kimochi. Ushinatte te ni irete, susundekita hazu sa._

_I will never stop myself, I will show you all my heart. I want to get your – REAL LOVE!_

* * *

Aoki sat at his desk in the teachers' lounge and then Kyoko and Shirai sat on opposite sides of him.

"A children's therapist is coming today for Kokonoe." Kyoko immediately said.

Aoki blinked. "Okay?"

"But she will interview many children, so Kokonoe won't suspect anything." Shirai said.

Aoki looked ahead. "And if she comes up short?"

Shiria leaned back. "Then we will have done all we can do."

"Except, hire a federal investigator." Aoki beamed with hostility.

Shirai quickly beamed back with: "We don't have the money for all of that, I hope you know."

Aoki stood. "Then we will have done nothing." With that he left for his class room.

Kyoko looked to the ground. "He's right, you know."

Shirai pushed up her glasses and left.

Aoki waited for his kids to take their seats and when they finally did, he clapped his hands to get their attention.

"Class, today a children's therapist is coming to interview many students in the school. Before anyone asks any questions, I would like to hopefully answer them. No one needs to worry about exactly why she is here, no one is in trouble, and there is nothing wrong with the selected students. The students were picked randomly and just so you know – there are plenty of schools that do this sort of thing every now and again. The questions are random and may not make sense to some of you, but be sure to know that it is for the good of everyone here, got it?" Aoki finished with a warm sincere smile.

The class agreed with a: "Hai."

After Rin's session:

Rin comes up to Kuro and Mimi at their lunch table.

"How was it?" Mimi asked.

Rin took a swig of her milk. "It was weird – she kept asking questions about Reiji."

Mimi cocked her head to the side. "What kind of questions?"

"I'd rather not say." Rin took another sip of her milk. "I'm just wondering if any of the other kids were asked the same type of questions at all."

Kuro shrugged. "Why don't you ask any?"

"The therapist said not to tell anyone what we talked about and not to ask any of the kids what they talked about with her."

"Hmm." Mimi and Kuro both said.

After school, Aoki, Kyoko, and Shirai are at the teachers' lounge once more.

"If, Kokonoe didn't disclose anything with the therapist", Kyoko started, "then what now?"

Shirai sighed. "The report said it would be best to get a hypnotherapist for Kokonoe."

"But that would require parental or guardian consent." Aoki said through gritted teeth.

"I guess we truly have accomplished nothing." Kyoko said.

Shirai began to rub her temples. "Seems that way."

"I'm going home." Aoki grabbed his bag and stormed out.

Once Aoki got home, he picked up the phone and dialed Rin's number. The phone rang three times and then Rin answered.

"Hello?" Rin asked.

Aoki smiled at the child's voice. "Kokonoe!"

Rin gasped. "Sensei~?!"

"Yes." Aoki then chuckled. "May I speak to Reiji?"

"Reiji." Rin politely called for him. "How are you, Sensei~?"

"I'm fine, Kokonoe. Thank you for asking."

"Who is on the phone?" Reiji asked as he came up to Rin.

Rin gave him the phone. "It's Sensei~ and he wants to talk to you for some reason."

"Thank you." Reiji smiled and Rin ran off to her room. "What do you want?" Reiji's face was full of rage and his voice full of malice.

Aoki's voice and face matched Reiji's. "I want to talk to you face-to-face."

"When and where?"

"Tonight, at the benches in town square."

"What time?"

"Whatever time you put Rin to bed."

"Meet me there at nine-thirty."

Aoki sat on a bench waiting for Reiji.

Reiji stared at Aoki, he was far away enough so Aoki could not see him, but he was tired of just watching the pervert.

"Hello." Reiji said as he stood in front of Aoki.

Aoki stood. "Hello."

They stared at each other for some time.

"Stop trying to molest Rin." Reiji said.

"Me?!" Aoki yelled. "You're the one making her please you sexually!"

"How dare you!" Reiji immediately punched Aoki across the face!

Aoki stared at his glasses on the ground and the punched Reiji back! Reiji tackled Aoki, but Aoki quickly wrapped his arms around Reiji's head – they hit the bench and toppled it over, causing themselves to hit the ground. Reiji was the first to move; he got on top of Aoki and began to punch his face. Reiji raised his left fist for his fourth punch, he swung down –

"Stop!" Rin yelled and covered Aoki's face with her body.

Reiji stopped before he could hit Rin, his eyes were wide with fear as he looked at her. "Rin?"

"Please stop hitting, Sensei~."

"Kokonoe?" Aoki looked at the young child with a black eye and bleeding mouth.

Rin smiled with tears pouring. "Sensei~."

"We're going home." Reiji picked up Rin and walked off as she continuously protested and hit him.

* * *

_She lost her brother a month ago, his picture on the wall. And it reminds me, when she brings me coffee... her smile. I Wish I could be with her until my last day. She said she gave all her love to me, we dreamt a new life. Some place to be at peace, but things changed... suddenly. I lost my dreams in this disaster._

_I'm crying, missing my lover. I don't have the power, on my side forever. Oh, where is my lover, and I got no power. I'm standing alone, no way. Calling out your name!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sono hitomi sorasanaide, massugu kocchi wo mite. Kokoro de wa sakenderu, koko ni iru kizuite!_

_Hooooooooooo-ooo-oo. Hoooooo-hoooooo. Hitori ja samishii, sukima umetai no ni._

_Dareka to ite mo, nazeka munashikute? Kono omoi to rinku suru, kotoba ga mitsukaranai._

_Mune no oku de nozonderu, kurushii you na tokimeki. Senobi shite hakisuteta, hantoumei na kimochi. Ushinatte te ni irete, susundekita hazu sa._

_I will never stop myself, I will show you all my heart. I want to get your – REAL LOVE!_

* * *

It's 7 A.M. and Aoki is sitting inside the Teachers Lounge waiting for the others to arrive.

The first person to enter is Kyoko, followed by Shirai and Kenta.

Kyoko gasped when she saw Aoki's damaged face.

His cheeks were bruised, his left cheek was swollen, and he had a left black-eye.

Kyoko rushed to Aoki's side. "What happened?" She put her hand on his shoulder and leaned down to his level.

"Don't worry about it." Aoki replied and pushed up his glasses.

Shirai walked up to Aoki and she was blushing. She lightly brushed her hand on his right cheek and said: "You should go to the nurse's office."

"Hai." Aoki nodded. As he left the room; Kenta patted his back roughly, but Aoki nodded happily to him and exited the room.

Kyoko noticed the blush on Shirai's face. "Shirai – are you okay?"

"He's so rugged looking." Shirai continued to look at the door.

Kenta chuckled. "You mean Aoki?!"

Shirai lightly nodded.

"Come on, Shirai." Kenta stood in front of the door rubbing his chin. "I'm way more rugged than Aoki."

Shirai's blush went away and she rolled her eyes. She then looked at her watch. "Well, I'm off to my classroom." She lightly pushed past Kenta as she left the room.

Kenta watched her leave and chuckled as Kyoko came up to leave as well. "Looks like you've got some competition."

* * *

After taking roll call, Aoki stared at Rin's empty desk. "Usa", he turned to the girl, "do you know where Kokonoe is today?"

"No, sir." Mimi shook her head.

Aoki then turned to Kuro. "What about you, Kagami? Do you know where Kokonoe is?"

Kuro shook her head.

After school:

Aoki was standing outside of his door, telling his class bye. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder, turned, and saw Shirai. "Shirai?"

At that moment, Kuro and Mimi came out the door.

Kuro gasped and smiled widely. "Shiro-chan!" She then hugged the woman's legs.

Shirai smiled down at Kuro. "Hello, Kagami." She put her hand on Kuro's head. Shirai then looked back to Aoki. "Aoki, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight."

Aoki, Mimi, and Kuro looked at Shirai: "HUH?" The three asked.

Shirai giggled.

Aoki's glasses fell down to the tip of his nose. "Did you just giggle?"

Mimi put her finger up and said: "At the slumber party, we actually heard her laugh."

"What?!" Aoki turned to Mimi; and Mimi nodded. Aoki then held his chin. "So, what's the deal? Does she only laugh and smile twice a year?"

Shirai's eye twitched.

Mimi giggled. "That's almost exactly what Rin-chan said."

"Hey!" Shirai angrily yelled.

The others jumped away from her; Kuro jumping all the way to Mimi's side.

Shirai cleared her throat and the smiled at Aoki. "So, what do you say? Shall we get drinks tonight?"

Aoki lightly smiled. "Sure."

Kuro growled, her hair covered her eyes, and then she turned and kicked at Aoki's groin!

Aoki caught Kuro's foot with his knees.

Kuro gasped and looked up at Aoki; as he hunched down to her.

Aoki grabbed her ankle and put her foot on the floor. "I'm not trying to take Shirai or Kokonoe away from you, Kagami." Aoki looked her in the eyes, smiled, patted her head, and walked away with Shirai.

Kuro stood there blushing. _He's…so – kind. _She thought.

Mimi cocked her head in front of Kuro.

Kuro snapped out of her trance, put her hands on her head, and said: "I still don't know what they see in him."

Mimi giggled and they walked off together.

The entire time, Kyoko was standing behind a corner, listening. She watched Shirai and Aoki walk away. She stepped out of the shadows and said to herself: "Out for drinks, huh?"

* * *

Mimi knocked on the door at Rin's home.

Rin opened the door and smiled widely when she saw Mimi. "Mimi-chan!" She jumped to hug her.

Mimi hugged Rin. "Hey, Rin-chan."

"Oh, hello, Mimi." Reiji said, standing in the doorway.

Rin let go of Mimi and stood next to her.

Mimi gulped, blushed, and said: "H-Hello, Re-Reiji."

"Would you like to come inside?" Reiji asked and stood aside for her to enter.

Rin grabbed Mimi's hand. "Of course she does!" Rin ran inside pulling Mimi with her all the way to her room. Once inside, Rin turned to Mimi, smiling evilly. "You like Reiji."

Mimi stared at Rin, blushing.

"I knew it!" Rin jumped and put her fist in the air. "I'll teach you all of my techniques." She then closed her door.

At the local bar:

Shirai is sitting on a bar stool, with some sake in front of her and a beer next to her for Aoki. She was wearing open toed heels, a pencil skirt above her knees, a ponytail, and a button down shirt showing off her cleavage.

Kyoko sits next to Shirai. "You don't care for Aoki."

Shirai was taken aback. "Kyoko."

Kyoko leaned towards Shirai. "You only like Aoki now because you think he looks rugged. That's not fair to him."

Shirai's shoulders dropped.

"Look at you." Kyoko gestured to Shirai. "You're acting like a girl in high school."

Shirai lightly giggled and pushed up her glasses. "You're right." She smiled at Kyoko.

Kyoko nodded. "Have a good night, Shirai." She got up to leave.

Shirai was surprised by Kyoko's abrupt leave. "That's all?"

Kyoko turned to Shirai. "Yep." She nodded.

As Kyoko left, Aoki came inside.

"Hello, Kyoko." Aoki smiled at her.

Kyoko smiled back. "Hello, Aoki." She opened the door behind him to leave. "Have a good night."

Aoki nodded. "You as well."

Shirai is buttoning up her cleavage as Aoki walks up to her.

"Hello, Shirai." Aoki sat next to her.

"Hello, Aoki." Shirai lightly smiled at him. "I have something to tell you."

"Hmm?"

"I asked you out to this – date, because I was attracted to you…because I thought you looked rugged this morning." Shirai shyly stared at the floor.

Aoki chuckled. "I know."

Shirai lightly gasped and looked at Aoki.

Aoki smiled at her. "If you like rugged guys, then you should go on a date with Kenta."

Shirai giggled. "That's exactly what he would want."

They lightly laughed together.

"Look", Aoki took a sip of his beer, "maybe we shouldn't treat this like a date, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy each other's company as friends, right?"

"Right." Shirai nodded and grabbed her sake. "Friends." She lifted up her glass to Aoki's bottle.

"Friends." Aoki said; and they toasted to that.

* * *

Reiji came into his room and saw Mimi sitting on his bed, barefooted, in her school uniform, but her shirt was showing off her young cleavage. "Mimi?" He cocked his head.

Mimi blushed and gulped. "D-Do you like wh-what you see?"

Reiji closed the door behind him and walked towards Mimi. "What are you doing, Mimi?"

Mimi grabbed the bottom of her skirt. "Seducing you."

Reiji knelt down, pulled Mimi's hands away from her skirt, and looked her in the eyes. "Who taught you how to do this?"

Mimi looked down – and then back to Reiji. "Rin-chan…"

Reiji growled and stood. "I knew that bastard Aoki was molesting her." He turned to storm out.

"No he's not!" Mimi quickly stood.

Reiji stopped and turned to Mimi. "Excuse me?"

"Aoki Sensei isn't molesting Rin-chan." Mimi shook her head. "Rin-chan is the one seducing Sensei."

Reiji turned completely around to look Mimi in the eyes, he saw her honesty… "What?" He stumbled back against the wall…

* * *

_She lost her brother a month ago, his picture on the wall. And it reminds me, when she brings me coffee... her smile. I wish I could be with her until my last day. She said she gave all her love to me, we dreamt a new life. Some place to be at peace, but things changed... suddenly. I lost my dreams in this disaster._

_I'm crying, missing my lover. I don't have the power, on my side forever. Oh, where is my lover, and I got no power. I'm standing alone, no way. Calling out your name!_


End file.
